


Bindings of a string

by SerFrost



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jealousy, Last Chance, Love Triangles, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Temporary Amnesia, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerFrost/pseuds/SerFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A string binds them together. Whatever happens or whatever they do they can never be broken apart. Once, Kuroko Tetsuya tried to challenge the string only to make him go back to square one. Ratings would change for the future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The darkness had surrounded me. Unlike what most would do, I bathed at the discomfort it had offered. Unlike what most would think, I thought of it as an overprotective mother ready to go through any danger to make her own child safe. I wished for it to never lighten up but how selfish of me can that be?

When my wish passed and when the darkness had faded, I woke up in an unfamiliar place in my mind but my heart says that the particular place is important. Something that I would never ever forget even if I dare. I looked around taking the sight of the beautiful place. It is true that I have no memories to compare this place to any place I have been on the past since I can't remember anything at all but I know and I am sure that in my mind and in my heart that no other place can rival this.

The sight of falling cherry blossoms making everything seem peaceful and calm. A sight that no one could ever get tired of. A sight that would complete anyone's day but I wonder why is it that I sense that something is missing. As if a missing puzzle piece at a jigsaw puzzle. A missing vital piece.

I stood up. I woke up with no memories, no name, and no clues as to who I am. These reasons should be enough to make anyone panic but it was as if having no memories is serving me the calmness no one can reach at a time and situation like this. I put my hands inside the packet of my jacket as I started walking as if that action was a habit of mine. In there I felt a piece of paper. Quickly, I read the note. In there I saw a clue, in there my name was written but the next words were something I had not expected.

_**Your name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Do not attempt to regain your memories. I want you to start a new life where you have to suffer because you want to and not because you have to.** _

_**-Kuroko Tetsuya** _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I let go of the door handle and looked at the man who called me. Striking red hair, a height that was slightly taller than me and heterochromatic red and golden eye, the sight that welcomed me made my heart beat in a manner as if saying that this person is someone important in my life, maybe just like Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Midorima, and Murasakibara he was someone that was supposed to be not forgotten, maybe.

CHAPTER ONE

I remain standing there, stuck at the place in where I had finished reading the note on the piece of paper. Something is really wrong. If ever I was the one who had written this, perhaps, I should have at least laid out a few reasons on why I would make myself forget my memories. The note just made me curious on what it was about my past that I had wanted to forget. Is it about something, some event or about someone just a clue would have been enough. At this rate I would be curious enough to regain all my forgotten memories.

A small vibration at the pack of my pocket got me back at the reality. As if it was another habit of mine, I answered the call right away without even bothering to see on who was the person behind the call.

“Hello?”

“Tetsu! Where the heck are you?!” A deep baritone voice asked loudly. The growl in his voice was enough for me to know that the man was at the brink of his patience and that one wrong answer would be the end of it however there was a little softness to it as if hearing my voice was a good news.

“Tetsu!!” The man shouted again bringing my attention back. “Where are you?” This time he had emphasized on every words as if demanding an answer to his questions.

I looked at screen of my phone wondering if the owner of the voice have his caller ID on it.

**_AOMINE DAIKI_ **

Thinking that the caller must be a friend of mine and someone I had trusted, I looked around searching for some kind of a landmark. My walk earlier did not brought me much farther from the place I was in a moment ago.

“I was at the cherry blossoms earlier and now I’m at the front of a convenience store.”

“Wait for me. I’ll give you a ride back to your apartment.”

Then without any goodbye the connection was lost.

I sat down at the nearest bench not wanting to make the man who called earlier miss me. There are many questions in my mind right now but for now I would settle with this. The serenity and piece of having no memories just like that of a newborn baby.

(=)

Okay, things might be a bit blurry right now. However, I’m contented on the way things are going.

Since the day that I had woke up- pertaining to my mysterious amnesia- no one had been in doubt that I had forgotten my memories. However, Aomine is a different case. Panicking that I could not go on and live peacefully, I right away told him about my condition. He calmly accepted my condition, told some information about me (like I was a painter and a part time writer and something else) and had always been asking about my state every time he got a chance.

So far, the people I had encountered treated me as normal at anyone could be aside from a selected few.

Everyone treated me as normal as I could be aside from Aomine who fuss over every little thing I do as if I would break a bone or two at every task I do no matter how easy it is. Though I think his motherly care for me had rooted from a deeper root.

Everyone treated me as normal as I could be aside from aside from Kise and Momoi who jump with joy every time I see them as if seeing me could complete their day.

Everyone treated me as normal as I could be aside from Midorima handing or telling me my supposed to be lucky item for the day almost every day.

Everyone treated me as normal as I could be aside from Murasakibara who gives me a portion of his snack every now and then.

All in all, most people is treating me normally so I wonder what it was about my past that I had wanted to forget so bad.

Everyday could be as a normal as any normal person could have aside from the day where all of us hang out at Maji’s. Every now and then a food crew of the restaurant would warn as whenever our voices and actions are bothering any customers. However, it was as if the customers and service crew there had already known as for a long time that they could tolerate our noise for a longer period of time.

Every day, I was contented though in the deepest part of me, I feel that something is missing and I knew that my close friends knew whatever it is that was unsaid. Though I think that I am very good on disposing things that I should forget I might say. Even though there was still vague clues that I had specifically removed certain pictures in different photo albums. It was as if I was saying that ‘I was forgetting someone, don’t try to remember it’. I want you to know that everything was on purpose.

It had been two weeks since I forgot my memories. Aomine had allowed me to go out by myself by the first week though I had to promise every time I go out that I won’t stray away and to always contact him every thirty minutes or else he would search for me right away even though he is in the middle of work.

I had made it a habit to buy an extra-large vanilla milkshake before I start a painting or type a new chapter in a book I am writing. Aomine said that it had always been a habit of mine. I was about to enter Maji’s to buy a vanilla milkshake and also buy Aomine a mountain of teriyaki burger (since the man did not had enough time to eat his breakfast and make his lunch) when an arm had stopped me on my track.

“Tetsuya.”

The man who grabbed my hand said in a commanding tone even though there was no order given to me I could still feel that something was said under my name, something that I was supposed to do. I could describe his voice as if it was made from pure gold. I know that the voice should scare me but it was as if some enchantment had been done that it made care and crave for more.

I let go of the door handle and looked at the man who called me. Striking red hair, a height that was slightly taller than me and heterochromatic red and golden eye, the sight that welcomed me made my heart beat in a manner as if saying that this person is someone important in my life, maybe just like Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Midorima, and Murasakibara he was someone that was supposed to be not forgotten, maybe.

“Where have you been this whole time?”

(=)

 


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to know this man and I would do anything that is possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys been a long time. I'll try my best to finish my KnB ff because I know the pain of reading abandoned fics. I WILL NOT ABANDON MY BABIES WITHOUT THEIR HAPPY ENDINGS. Anyways enjoy this short update.

=

I always wondered on why I start my paintings with the color of ruby red. May it be the color I would use in my first brush on the canvass or the first color I would put in the palette. Somehow the color offers a warm feeling deep within me. I wondered why. I did not bothered to ask Aomine about this since I do not see it as something that’s trivial for him to waste time on. I indulged myself with the feeling of comfort the particular color offers to me.

However, looking at the god-like creature at my front, I realize that Ruby red isn’t the only color that could give me warmth. It seems like gold could also do the same to me. More importantly the red and golden heterochromatic eyes of his could be something so important that it could be considered a world treasure.

“Hello,” I greeted the man who have stopped me from entering the shop.

The man looked at me as if I had suddenly grown a second head. Though his reaction has only last a mere second that someone not as observant as I wouldn’t notice.  
“What’s wrong Tetsuya?” He asked. Again, he uses my given name.

“Uhmm…” I don’t know why I felt that his voice was so familiar. Maybe he was also a close friend of mine. Just like that of Aomine and the others. But I feel something different for him. Something greater and at the same time something that is making me nervous right now.

“I’m fine. I was about to buy Aomine-kun some teriyaki burgers for his lunch since he woke up late and my apartment was too far that he did not have enough time for his breakfast.” Putting Aomine in the topic should be considered a safe since the person at my front calls me by my given name that the man at my front should be familiar with him.

“Daiki? What is he doing at your place?” The red-head asked. His tone became darker as if a wrong answer of mine could mean death or something along the line. 

I decided to ignore the tone of his voice. “Hang out,” I answered casually.

He nodded but I think his action was not pertaining to my answer. “I’ll go with you. I would like to ask Daiki some questions but first,” He looked at me, this time he waits with the expression of loneliness. 

I wondered on why as if I have a feeling that the sadness in his face is caused by me. I do not know this guy at present and Aomine would have introduced as right away if he is someone that is important too just like the others.

“Could you call me by my name?” 

His question stopped me on thinking about who is this person particularly. Surely, I would remember him even though I would wish to forget him. I felt my heart race as if I had just finished running a marathon which is kind of impossible since I couldn’t do so. I just realize the hotness of the place at that time. The place is beginning to crowd since it was almost at the time of lunch rush. I feel the first drop of sweat not because of the rising temperature but because of the question that the man at my front just asked.

“Uhmm,” I started stuttering as if the extended time would make me remember the man’s name but alas it did not. I was at the point of asking for forgiveness since I can’t remember him at all. I was curious on who he was and why he was fixated on me knowing his name.

“Tetsu!” Again, since my mysterious amnesia, the owner of the voice saved me from yet another embarrassment.

I looked at the direction on where the sound came from and behind the man at my front is the person that I currently trust on my condition. “Aomine-kun,” I whispered to myself. I know that the relief that I felt also came along with the words I just said.

“What are you doing here?” He asks me and was about to follow another inquiry but was stopped when he saw the man at my front.

I saw him stand up straighter than he currently is. I did not know that that was even possible. The man at my front still captures my full attention even though he gives me this nervous feeling and Aomine gives me the exact opposite which is calmness.

“Just buying you a breakfast and lunch as a sign of appreciation,” I answered choosing to ignore his reaction on seeing the other man. I want to know his name but I feel that Aomine would not give it to me even if I ask politely.

“Yes, thank you for that. Please do so now, I just have to talk with this person.” He responds to my words without looking at me. Again, I chose to ignore it. I just went inside and decides to myself that I would know this man. That I have to know this man and I would do anything that is possible.


End file.
